Messaging systems, such as paging systems, typically are capable of activation by a service provider or authorized agent in conjunction with an end user. Upon delivery to a subscriber, the selective call receiver is programmed with a customized profile based upon a unique identification assigned during the manufacturing process. This requires the selective call receiver to be physically collocated, albeit temporarily, with a means to facilitate activation by the service provider or duly authorized agent.
In order for the messaging system to confirm activation for a recently acquired selective call receiver, a test message is compiled, addressed and transmitted to the selective call receiver. The end-user must sense via the audio, visual, or tactile alert means the confirmation of service activation or contact the appropriate parties to re-attempt activation. This method of activation is relatively efficient for smaller localized messaging system enterprises.
Supplying more expansive messaging systems with a larger capacity of potential subscribers generally requires pre-programming certain key parameters prior to activation based upon projected demands in the geographic region. These key parameters are supplied and pre-programmed during the manufacturing process. These pre-programmed items may include service provider data, operational frequencies, pre-determined fee services, etc. During periods when selective call receivers are not being activated in "just in time inventory" fashion, investors, service providers and other interested parties must expend additional resources to re-program the preprogrammed manufacturer settings when current inventory does not match current demand constraints. These factors lead to a scenario of less than efficient capital expenditures for a selective call receiver prior to revenue being realized after activation.
With regard to customized information services in a paging environment, the service providers (paging and customized information services) utilize Over-The-Air-Programming (OTAP) addressed to an individual address that uniquely identifies the selective call receiver. The paging service provider and the customized information services provider are not necessarily the same entity. The individual address is necessary to enable as well as disable customized information services at a particular selective call receiver. Currently the customized information services provider shares appropriate control information with the paging service provider. The paging service provider's infrastructure generates a message addressed to the capcode of the selective call receiver. The message also contains control capabilities to activate, deactivate, or modify specific customized information services features. The customized information services are modified responsive to the message. Since the customized information services provider does not have direct access to this capcode or individual address assigned to the selective call receiver, the customized information services cannot be activated, deactivated, or modified independent of a paging service provider.
As the demand for customized information services provided by service providers increases, the need for controlling access, as well as, tracking the revenue stream created by this business is critical. Since the overhead required for the addition of innovative applications or post-activation modification of these information services requires efforts similar to the original activation of the selective call receiver, flexibility for both the customer and the service provider based on customer dynamics is desirable.